


Regular Maintenance

by HallowedHeart



Series: Finding Us Again [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexy oil changes, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedHeart/pseuds/HallowedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt from tumblr: "bee/human regular maintenance?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular Maintenance

“Sorry we can’t get you anything you’re used to.” Skyshot gave his front fender a brief rub before setting the floor jack in place to raise the alt mode. “We’re not really high on Cybertron’s list of trade planets.”

“I used Earth oil for years, I really don’t mind,” Bumblebee replied, and though he knew the jack was sturdy and he could transform should something go wrong, he still felt a tank churning bubble of worry when Skyshot slid underneath him on the creeper.

He hadn’t had someone change his oil for him in cycles, especially not in alt mode, but he hadn’t protested too much when Skyshot insisted in doing it. “Let me know if I hurt you,” she told him, and he grunted when the bolt on his oil pan loosened after she had to give it a particularly solid twist. “You good?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, turning into a sigh as he felt thick, sludgey oil begin to drain from his cramping tank when the bolt came free, and jumped when she gave him a solid thump to the undercarriage. “Hey!”

“When’s the last time you changed your oil, Bee,” Skyshot said, and he didn’t even need to activate the sensors in his undercarriage to know she was glaring at him and the oil dribbling out of him into a pan by her head.

“You sound like Ratchet,” Bumblebee tried to joke, and got a jab at a hose for it. “It's…. it’s been a while. Sort of got wrapped up in work.”

Skyshot softened, inspecting the bolt and cleaning it carefully as the last of sludge dripped into the pan. “Yeah, I hear that,” she agreed, and he tried not to shiver as she pressed a cloth to the drain and wiped away the last remnants of old oil, probing to make sure a wayward washer wasn’t still clinging to his pan. He sighed when she hand threaded the bolt back into place and carefully tightened it. “You put that back on way too tight, you’re going to strip your threads doing that.”

“You’ve never complained about me stripping anything before,” Bumblebee rumbled, and he revved when she gasped and gave him an open palmed smack to the underside. “Besides, I like it a little tight-“

“ _Bee!_ ” Skyshot hissed, but she was giggling through the deep red blush of embarrassment. He jounced a little on his shocks. “C’mon, knock it off and let me finish!”

“Only if I can finish you later-” He cut off in a garble of static as Skyshot loosened his filter from swollen sealing gaskets with a quick motion and slid it free. More warm oil gushed out and into the waiting plastic bag, and then into the drain pan she slid over. “Warn a bot next time, would ya,” he managed, vocalizer still fuzzing.

Skyshot hummed noncommittally, draining the old filter and turning the attention of her rag to his sealing surface. “Doing good up there?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled again, not trusting himself to say much more as she worked, filling the new filter partially with synthetic oil, lubricating the rim with a dab on her fingertip, and carefully twisting it into place and tight.

“Alright, now for the good stuff,” Skyshot said as she rolled back out with the drain pan, and Bumblebee obligingly popped his hood as she climbed to her feet. It took her a second to find his unlabelled oil cap, and he groaned in appreciation as the new, clean oil funneled into his engine. It settled into a comfortable weight and she twisted his cap back on, holding back one of the bottles. “Go ahead and start it up for me, babe?”

Bumblebee started up his engine and immediately gave a series of quick, hard revs, and would have crowded his bumper against Skyshot’s thighs if he wasn’t still up on the floor jack. She burst out into a startled laugh. Satisfied, Bumblebee eased back on the throttle and felt his engine run with the new, clean oil, cramps he had ignored until they were forgotten gone. After a minute he shut it down, and Skyshot checked his dipstick with a series of practiced motions, topping him up with the last bottle until she seemed satisfied.

“Better?” she asked, stepping back as he transformed into root mode and stretched, and shrieked with delight when he scooped her up. “Hey, no, I’m all gross and oily!”

“Guess I better get you cleaned up then,” Bumblebee crooned, and he looked smug when she covered her red face.


End file.
